Insecurity And Love
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: Someone Is In Love And Someone Is Dying Due To Insecurity. What Will Happen? Let's Find Out! V, Happy Birthday Meri Jaan... I Love You So Much... Its A Kavin And Ishyant Centric OS... review If You Feel Like. Thank You. Love You. Aisha:):)
_**Hey Guys. I Am Here With An IshYant And Kavin Centric OS As A Birthday Gift For Someone Who Is So So So Close To My Heart i.e. My Sweetest V(VaiBa).**_

 _ **Meri Jaan I Love You So So So So Much And I Don't Think Ki Likhne Ki Zaroorat Hai Coz I Know You Know This Very Well.**_

 _ **I Don't Know How Is It Gonna Be As It Is A Very Very Silly Idea Of Mine But Since Now I Have Penned It Down Please Bear This.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"I Love You..."_ _ **He Shouted. He Was Standing On A Table With Many People Surrounding Him And She Was Not At All In A Condition To Speak Up... She Was Shocked... Hell Shocked.**_

 _"Ye Sab Kab Ho Gaya? He Loves Me? Really? Its Like A Beautiful Dream. But When Did This Happen?"_ _ **She Thought.**_

 _"I Really Love You_ _ **Ms. Ishita Walia.**_ _It Is Not At All The Popular_ _ **'Love At First Site'**_ _. Earlier I Used To Get Irritated Because Of Your Childishness, Your Mad Antics... I Wanted To Be Mad At Your Antics But Gradually I Don't Know How I No More Wanted To Be Mad At Those Antics. I Used To Smile Because Of Them. I Started Loving Them. Then Everything About You Made Me Smile. And Now I Can Say Quite Easily That I Love You And Just Everything About You. Do You Love Me?"_ _ **He Said.**_

 _"What If I Say A No To You_ _ **Mr. Dushyant Hemraj**_ _?"_ _ **Ishita Said.**_

 _ **He Jumped Down The Table And Came To Ishita.**_

 _"You Won't Say A No For Sure Ms. Walia..."_

 _"And How Come You Are So Sure Mr. Hemraj?"_

 _"Are, I Should Be Sure. Nobody Can Reject Me After All I Am So Charming, Intelligent And Brilliant."_

 _"Ohh? Was It Something To Laugh? If Yes Then I Am So Sorry Mr. Hemraj, Mujhe Hasi Nahi Aayi... You... Charming? Intelligent? Brilliant? Ha-Ha! In Your Dreams Mr. Hemraj..."_

 _"Really? So, Overall You Don't Love Me? You Are Not Interested In Me Right?"_

 _"Yes, I Don't... And I Am Not Interested In You."_

 _ **Everyone Present Around Them In The Bureau Were Smiling Constantly As They All Knew That It Was A Pass-Time Ishita Loved Dushyant As Well.**_

 _ **Sometimes Cute Fights Like This Are So Cute Na? I Really Love This.**_

 _"Theek Hai Then Ms. Walia, I Will Find Someone Else Even Better Than You. Her Eyes Will Be Much Cuter, Her Antics Will Be Loved By Me Even More And I Will Love Her Even More Than You."_

 _"And Then I Will Kill You For Sure Mr. Hemraj. Dare You Try Flirting With Someone Else."_ _ **Ishita Warned Him.**_

 _"Ohhh! So You Think I Am Afraid Of You Ms. Walia?"_

 _"If You Are Not Then Better Be Afraid Of Me... Coz You Don't Know How Much Strict I Can Be If You Try To Flirt With Someone Else. Kisi Aur Pe Chance Maar Ke Toh Dekho, I Won't Spare You In Any Case Then... Huhhh!"_

 _"Haaye Ms. Walia, Aapki Yeh Adaayein! Hum Toh Flat Ho Gaye Hai."_

 _"Funny Enough!"_ _ **She Said And Turned Back To Go.**_

 _ **She Wasn't Actually Going But Was Just Teasing Him.**_

 _"Are, Kam-Se-Kam Mere I Love You Ka Jawaab Toh De Do Ms. Walia..."_ _ **He Said While Holding Her Hand.**_

 _ **She Smile And Turned Back.**_

 _"Na Du Toh Kya Karoge Mr. Hemraj?"_

 _"Toh Hum Bulwaa Lenge Ms. Walia."_ _ **He Winked At Her.**_

 _"Achaa Jii? Kaise?"_ _ **She Said While Putting Her Hands On Her Waist.**_

 _"Bataau Kaise..."_

 _ **He Came Closer, Ishita Was Scared, Remaining All Were Thinking In Their Minds That '**_ _Dude, CID Bureau Hai Yeh, Yaha Pe Nahi'_ _ **...**_

 _ **Dushyant Went Closer To Her, And And And... He Started Tickling Her. Ishita And Rest All Were Like**_ _'You-Almost-Gave-Us-Heart-Attack'_ _ **...**_

 _(Dear Readers... You All Thought The Same? Kya Yaar, Cid Bureau Me Aisa Thodi Karega Bechaara Dushu Aisa Kuch!)_

 _"Dushu Stop... Hahahaha... Stop Na Please... Hahaha... This Is Unfair."_

 _"Pehle Say You Love Me Then Only I Will Leave You Ishu."_

 _"Uhhhh! Okay Okay... I...Haha...I Love You Too... Hahahahah."_

 _ **Dushyant Left Her.**_

 _"I Won't Talk To You Mr. Hemraj. This Is So Unfair. You Shouldn't Have Done This. Ahhh! My Stomach Is Paining So Much."_

 _"Everything Is Fair In Love Madam!"_ _ **Dushyant Said.**_

 _ **Everyone Started Laughing And Sounds Of Coughs Could Also Be Heard.**_

 _"Waah Mere Sher... What A Proposal Haan! Not Bad Not Bad."_ _ **Abhijeet Said.**_

 _"Matlab Yaar Sabke Saamne Bina Dare Waah Waah."_ _ **Said Daya.**_

 _"Ab Sir Pyaar Kiya Toh Darna Kya? Right?"_ _ **Said Dushyant With A Lots Of Confidence.**_

 _ **Ishita Just Smiled At His Confidence.**_

 _"Waise Ish Meri Jaan... Congrats Haan. And Congrats To You Dushyant Sir... Ohh Oooppsss... Dushyant Jeeju..."_ _ **Said Divya In A Teasing Tone.**_

 _"Divs Ki Bachii... I Won't Spare You."_ _ **Warned Ishita.**_

 _"Dushuuuu... Mere Bhai... Congrats Yaar. I Am So So So Happy For You."_ _ **Dushyant's Best Friend Kavin Hugged Him.**_

 _"But Yaar Ye Unfair Ha, Me Na Tujhse Zyaada Smart, Charming, Intelligent, Handsome Hu But Still Tujhe Pehle Ladki Mili Mujhe Nahi. That's Wrong Yaar Dushu..."_ _ **Said Kavin In A Complaining Tone.**_

 _"Ab To Maan Le Kv Me Zyaada Smart Hu That's Why Meri Girlfriend Pehle Bani."_ _ **Dushyant Giggled.**_

 _"Huhhh... Jaa Re... God Ne Mere Liye Na Sabse Pyaari Ladki Dhoondhi Hogi Tabhi Abhi Tak Nahi Mili."_

 _"Dekhte Hai Mere Bhai."_

 _"Filhaal Ke Liye Kaam Kar Le?"_ _ **Abhijeet Said.**_

 _ **Everyone Laughed And Got Back To Work Again.**_

 _ **Ishita And Dushyant Were Laughing And Chatting And Simultaneously Working.**_

 _ **Kavin Was Looking At Them And Was Smiling. But Was That Smile A Real One Or A Forced One? Was He Really Happy? Yes He Was Happy For His Bro For Sure But Was Insecure As Well... He Was INSECURE? It Happens... When You Love Someone So Much And Then Suddenly That Person Gives More Importance To Someone Else Then You Are Insecure/ Scared And What Not! And Trust Me It Happens... It Happens With Me As Well.**_

 _ **Although Kavin Was A Happy-Go-Lucky Kinda Person But Then He Loves Dushyant The Most And Then If Suddenly Ishita Came In Dushyant's Life As His First Love Then Its Quite Obvious That Kavin Will Be Scared Or May Be Possessive! Its Human Nature.**_

 _ **Well, I Am Sure That Kavin Will Gradually Understand Everything And Everything Will Be Normal All Over Again. But How? Let's See.**_

 _ **Time Passed...**_

 _ **With Every Passing Day Kavin Became Somewhat Reserved... As Earlier It was Dushyant With Whom He Spent Almost Every Time, It Was Dushyant With Whom He Shared Everything But Now He Started Thinking That Ishita Is Much More Important For Dushyant Rather Than Him.**_

 _ **ONE EVENING-**_

 _ **CID BUREAU-**_

 _"Kya Sach Me Ab Ishita Mujhse Zyaada Important Hai Dushyant Ke Liye? Agar Aisa Hai Toh Fine Even I Won't Interfere In Between. They Don't Need Me, They Are Happy Together So I Won't Be A Reason Of Not Being Happy. I Love You Dushyant And If Ishita Is Your Happiness Then I Won't Come In Between. You Both Should Be Happy."_ _ **Kavin Thought.**_

 _ **Ohhh Man! This Communication Gap. This Is The Major Problem. Uhhh... Kavin Should Talk To Dushyant About It. Now What? Let's See!**_

 _"Oye Kavin Kaha Khoya Hai?"_ _ **Dushyant Said.**_

 _"Main? Kahi Bhi Toh Nahi. Case Ke Baare Me Soch Raha Tha Re."_ _ **Kavin Said.**_

 _"Ohh Acha. Are Sun Na, Me Aaj Ishu Ke Saath Date Pe Jaa Raha Hu. Pehle Nahi Bataaya Uske Liye So Sorry Kv. Tu Aaj Dinner Akele Kar Lena! Okay?"_

 _"Haan... Haan Sure. Teri Girlfriend Hai Mujhse Kyu Permission Le Raha Hai. Jaa And Enjoy Kar. Raat Me Milte Hai."_

 _"Haha.. Chal Bye Milte Hai Soon. Love You Mere Bhai."_

 _"Love You Too Bro!"_

 _ **Dushyant Smiled And Went.**_

 _ **Kavin Sat Back On His Chair And Started Thinking About All This.**_

 _ **Uhhhh... This Feeling That Someone So Close Is Going Away From You Kills. It Really Kills Us From Inside. Its The Worst Feeling. You Yourselves Are Not Able To Understand That What The Hell Is Actually Going! A Feeling Of Desperation Comes. And Above All We Break From Inside And The Only Solution Is Communication Which Is For Now Far Away From Kavin And Dushyant.**_

 _ **Kavin Was Lost Deep In Thoughts.**_

 _"Ghar Nahi Jaana Hai Kya Kavin?"_ _ **Asked Abhijeet.**_

 _ **Kavin Came Out Of His Thoughts.**_

 _"Haan...Haan Sir Bus Jaa Hi Raha Tha. Wo, Ye Case Ke Baare Me Kuch Soch Raha Tha."_

 _"Ohh.. Achaa Achaa... Chalo Ab Bohot Soch Liya.. I Know Tum Thak Bhi Gaye Ho. Now Go Home."_

 _"Haan Sir..."_

 _ **Kavin Started Looking Here And There.**_

 _"Sir.. Dushyant?"_

 _"Are Wo Toh Gaya Na Ishita Ke Saath... Dinner Pe!"_

 _"Ohh Haan Sorry Sir Bhool Gaya Tha."_

 _"Koi Baat Nahi. Chalo Bye. Main Bhi Nikalta Hun."_

 _"Yes Sir. Okay Bye Sir."_

 _ **Kavin Went Towards His Car. He Sat Inside And Starter The Car.**_

 _ **He Was Just Thinking About The Moments Spent With Dushyant. How Happy Were They! And Now Ishita Is There And Dushyant Is Happy With Her.**_

 _ **Kavin Stopped The Car Near A Park. He Parked The Car And Went Inside The Park.**_

 _ **-AT HOTEL INDIGO-**_

 _ **Ishita And Dushyant Reached There. They Took There Seat And Ordered There Dinner And Started To Talk.**_

 _"So Ms. Walia Enjoying My Company?"_

 _"Ummm... Well... Truly, Yes. I Just Love Being With You. You Know You Are So Sweet Dushu. I Love You So Much Dushyant."_

 _ **Dushyant Was Just Staring Her And She Was Blabbering And Blabbering. And He Loved The Way She Was Talking. And Ishita Was Just Speaking And Speaking And She Knew That He Was Just Staring Her But Was She Uncomfortable? Naah! Why Would She? :):) She Was Enjoying It.**_

Tumko toh aana hi tha zindagi mein

Der hui aane mein kyun

Jeena mujhe hai bas tere liye

Jo bhi karoon its only for you

Because I love you, I Love You

Because I love you

I love you till the end…

 _ **This Was The Song That Was Going On In His Heart. Yeah, He Will Surely Love Her Till The End.**_

 _ **Soon, Their Dinner Arrived. They Started Their Dinner. There Was A Silence Between Them And They Were Loving It Because They Need No Words To Describe How Were They Feeling They Could Easily Sense It.**_

 _ **But Something Striked Ishita's Mind.**_

 _"Dushyant, Don't You Think Kavin Sir Has Changed? I Mean He Is Not The Same Kavin. Like He Used To Laugh So Much., He Used To Flirt But Now-A-Days He His A Bit Serious. Kuch Hua Hai Kya?"_

 _"Pata Nahi Ishita. Kuch Toh Hai Jo Mujhe Bhi Ajeeb Lagta Hai And Aaj Bhi Jab Main Use Bataane Gaya About Dinner To He Was Lost But He Said Ki 'I Am Just Thinking About A Case'..._

 _May Be Ho Sakta Hai Aaj Kal Kaam Me Zyaada Dhyaan De Raha Ho? That's Why Thoda Serious Ho."_

 _"Wo Ho Sakta Hai But Still Do Talk To Him Once."_

 _"As You Say Princess Ishita."_

 _ **She Smiled. They Chatted On A Few More Topics While Having Dinner. Then Dushyant Paid The Bill And Moved Towards The Parking Are.**_

 _ **They Settled Themselves In The Car And Then Dushyant Drove Towards Ishita's Home.**_

 _ **-OUTSIDE ISHITA'S HOUSE-**_

 _ **He Stopped The Car And They Both Came Outside.**_

 _"Okay So Dushyant, Thanks For Today's Day. I Enjoyed A Lot. Love You Loads."_

 _"Even I Enjoyed A Lot. Love You A Lot. And Yup I Will Surely Exchange Words With My Bro."_

 _ **They Both Smiled. Ishita Went Inside Her House And Dushyant Headed Towards His House. It Started Raining A bit.**_

 _ **He Reached His House And Saw That It Was As Yet Locked.**_

 _"Kavin Ghar Nahi Aaya? Kaha Hoga? Baarish Bhi Ho Rahi Hai, Bheeg Gaya Toh Bimaar Ho Jaayega. Kahi Marine Drive Pe Toh Nahi? Call Karta hu."_

 _ **He Called Kavin But**_ _'The Number You Are Trying To Reach Is Switched Off.'_ _ **Was The Thing He Heard.**_

 _"Uhhh.. Iska Cell Phone Switched Off Kyu Hai? Me Marine Drive Pe Jaake Dekhu? Haan. I Should Go."_

 _ **He Again Settled Inside His Car And Started To Head Toward The Marine Drive. But Eventually It Started To Rain Heavily And He Drove Slowly.**_

 _ **He Was Looking Here And There So That May Be He Could Find Kavin's Car. As May Be Kavin Was Coming Back To Their House.**_

 _ **And What He Found! He Found Kavin Sitting On A Park Bench. Dushyant Was Shocked. Kavin Was Completely Drenched. Kavin's Body Could Be Easily Seen Because Of His Drenched Light Blue Shirt. He Was Even No Dushyant Went To Kavin.**_

 _"What The Hell Are You Doing Here Kavin?"_

 _ **Kavin Turned Back And Saw Dushyant.**_

 _"Wo.. Dushu Actually I Saw Some Kids Playing Over Here Which Reminded Me Of Our Childhood And Then Some Boys Were Playing Cricket Over Here So I Was Watching Them. Yaad Hai Even We Used To Play Cricket? It Was So Much Fun Na? I Wanted To Relive Those Moments That's Why I Was Here!"_

 _ **He Was Lying... Though Not Completely But Partially. He Missed Those Moments And By Coming Here He Did Relived Them But Then He Was Missing Dushyant A Lot.**_

 _"Ohh Really? And Don't Tell Me You Are Enjoying Rain As Well. As Far As I Know You Mr. Kavin You Are Allergic To Rain. Ain't You? And What The Hell Is Wrong Kavin? Why Are You Crying Kavin? Kya Hua Hai Tujhe? Ishita Was Right... Something Is Troubling You Bro! But What? Tell Me Yaar Please!"_

 _"Ro Raha Hu... Me? Paagal Ho Kya Dushyant? Me Kyu Rounga?"_

 _"Oye Sun.."_ _ **Dushyant Held Kavin By His Shoulder And Continued.**_ _"Hum Saath Hai Bachpan Se Ab Tak... And Tujhe Bohot Ache Se Jaanta Hu Aur Pehchaanta Bhi Hu. Dost Hai Tu Mera And Jo Sacha Dost Hota Hai Na Wo Apne Yaar Ke Aasun Baarish Me Bhi Pehchaan Leta Hai. Chal Ab Bol Kya Baat Hai?"_

 _"Sacha Dost? Sach Me Dushyant? Sacha Dost Hota To Tujhe Pata Hota What Am I Feeling!"_

 _"Feeling What Kavin? And Maine Kya Kiya?"_

 _"Feeling Disgusted, Insecure and Much More. This Is Killing Me Dushyant. I Think I Am No More Important For You! Ishita Is Everything For You Na? And What About Me? Bachpan Se Saath The And I Thought Zindagi Bhar Rahenge But Ab Shaayad Ishita Is More Important. You Spend Your Most Of The Time With Her And What About Me? Forgot Me Right? Ek Baar Bhi Nahi Socha About Me. You Completely Changed Dushyant. You Know Maine Kabhi Kisi Ladki Ke Baare Me Nahi Socha Coz I Thought We Both Are Perfect... But Tune Ishita Ko Propose Kiya And Mujhe Pehle Kuch Bataaya Bhi Nahi... That Did Hurt Me A Lot. I Was Completely Shattered That Day. Now Say Dushyant, Have Any Explanation?"_

 _ **Dushyant Knew Kavin Was A Bit Sensitive, Emotional etc. So, He Knew That He Should Tackle Kavin With Lots Of Love And Patience.**_

 _"Kavin, Is Baat Ke Liye Tu Khud Ko Takleef De Raha Hai? Jab Pata Hai Baarish Bardaasht Nahi Kar Saktaa Tu To Kyu Aaya? Mujhe Daanta, Mujhpe Chillata, Mujhe Thappad Maarta But Nahi Khudko Takleef Di... Paagal Hai? Kavin, Dekh I Know Ki Maine Tujhe Time Nahi Diya Last Few Days Se But That Seriously Doesn't Mean Ki Tu Important Nahi Hai. Tu Sabse Zyaada Important Hai Bhai... Mera Lucky Charm, Mera Pyaara Sa Buddhu Bhai Sab Tu Hai. Ishita Hamaare Beech Nahi Aayi And Kabhi Bhi Nahi Aayegi... Pakka. And Ab Na I Promise Ki Main Tujhe Bhi Equally Time Dunga... Tere Saath Time Spend Karunga... Wo Bhi Bohott Saara! Bus Tu Aise Naraaz Mat Ho. Dekh I Am Really Sorry. Tu Punishment Dede Mujhe Bus Rooth Mat... Mujhe Na Aise Phoole Hue Face Waala Kavu Nahi Pasand. Be My Evergreen Smile Waala Kavu Na Please. Give Me And Ishita One More Chance. Please. I Really Love You A Lot Mere Bhai! And I Am Seriously Sorry! Maaf Kar De."_

 _ **Dushyant's Eyes Were So Promising, So Full Of Love, So True And Kavin Really Was Melt Because Of Those 2 Lovely Eyes.**_

 _"Pakka Na Dushyant! Sab Perfect Hai Na Between Us? Nothing Can Break Our Friendship Na? Dushyant I Am Sorry Ki I Behaved Rudely But I Was Scared As I Can't Afford To Lose You. I Love You That Much Bro!"_

 _"Haan Re Paagal, Nothing Can Change Our Friendship. Sab Perfect Tha And Sab Perfect Rahega. Don't Be Sorry, I Completely Understand You Yaar! Even I Love You. Ab Chal Ghar... Sardii Hogayi Hai Tujhe I Know But Zyaada Ho Jaaye Usse Pehle Ghar Chal Ke Take Medicines. Chal..."_

 _ **Dushyant Started To Move. But Kavin Called His Name. Dushyant Turned Back And Kavin Hugged Him Tightly And Dushyant Hugged Him Back.**_

 _ **They Headed Towards Their Home. Dushyant Fed Kavin And Gave Him Medicines And Then Made Him Sleep.**_

 _ **After Kavin Slept He Went To His Room And Called Ishita And Told Her Everything. Dushyant Felt Really Bad As Kavin Was Hurt Coz Of Him But Ishita Consoled Him.**_

 _ **They Completed Their Talks And Then Bid Good Bye To Each Other.**_

 _ **-NEXT MORNING-**_

 _ **Kavin And Dushyant Were Ready To Go To The Bureau. Dushyant Was On Driver's Seat And Kavin On Passenger's Seat. They Headed Towards Bureau.**_

 _"Dushyant, Us Raaste Se Chal... Wo... Ishita Ko Lena Nahi Hai?"_

 _"Wo Aajaayegi.. Maine Use Keh Diya Tha. Aaj We Both Are Going Together."_

 _"But Me Chaahta Hu Ki Ishita Bhi Hamaare Saath Chale. Chalo Bus. No Arguments. Simple."_

 _ **Dushyant Smiled At Kavin And Then Made Way Towards Ishita's House.**_

 _ **They Reached To Ishita's Place And Dushyant Called Her And Asked Her To Come Out.**_

 _ **Ishita Came Out.**_

 _"Good Morning Sir. Good Morning Dushyant."_

 _"Good Morning Ishita/Ishu."_

 _ **She Was About To Go And Sit On The Back Seat When Kavin Stopped Her And Asked Her To Sit On The Passenger's Seat And He Went To The Back Seat.**_

 _"Kavin Sir Zukhaam Kaisa Hai Ab?"_

 _"Abhi Theek Hai. Aapke Mr. Hemraaj Ne Kaafi Khaatirdaari Ki And Dawai Bhi Time Pe Diya."_

 _"Haan Khatidaari Karni Padti Hai In Bhaisaahab Ki Nahi To Apni Manmaani Karte Rahe Ye To. Kal Baarish Me Bheega Ye... Huhhh.. Paagal Insaan."_

 _"Sir Galat Kiya Aapne. Ummm...Sir Wo... I Am Sorry."_

 _"Sorry Wo Kyu?"_

 _"Meri Wajah Se Aapke And Dushyant Ke Beech Clash Hua And You Felt Bad. I Am So Sorry. Sir, Me Aap Dono Ke Beech Kabhi Nahi Aaungi For Sure And I Know Dushyant Aane Denge. Your Friendship Was Permanent, Is Permanent And Will Be Permanent."_

 _"Ishita... Don't Explain Me So Much Dear. Galti Meri Bhi Thi And Ye Realise Hua Mujhe Kal Raat Ko Jab Dushyant Mujhe Sula Ke Gaya. Soya Nahi Tha Tab Bus Soch Raha Tha Sab Kuch. And Apne Aap Sab Samajh Aagaya. Meri Galti Thi And I Am So Sorry For That Ishita And Dushyant Yaar I Know Kal You Must Have Felt So Bad. So, Sorry For That As Well. I Love You Both A Lot Guys. And We Three Are United. And Ohhh Finally I Got My Bhabhi. Yahoo."_

 _"Kavin Sudhar Jaa Bhai. And Mujhe Bhi Bhabhi Chaahiye."_

 _"Nahi Dushu... Tujhe Bhabhi Nahi Milegi Coz Mujhe Sambhaalne Ke Guts I Don't Think Tum Dono Ke Alaawa Kisi Ke Bas Ki Baat Nahi Hai. Hum Teeno Hi Theek Hai Ab."_

 _ **They All Laughed. Finally Everything Got Sorted Out. Kavin Understood And They Were Really Happy Together.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Guys, Especially V... Tell Me How Was It.**_

 _ **I Know V, Abhi Tak Tere Jitna Acha Nahi Likh Paati But Koshish Kiya Yaar. Ignore Mistakes Please As I Had No Time For Rechecking.**_

 _ **I Know Kuch Bhi Tha And Achaa Bhi Nahi Tha But My Heart Said Write It Down So Wrote It. If, In Any Case You Felt That It Was Worth Reviewing Then Please Do Review.**_

 _ **Thanks A Lot For Bearing This.**_

 _ **Upcoming Next- My OC Story 'A Visit To' In Some Hours And Then 'Love And Life' In 2-3 Days.**_

 _ **Sorry For Late Updates But Actually I Got Selected In Jee Mains By 239 Marks By God's Grace So Now, I Am Preparing For Jee Advanced Which Is On 22nd May And Also BITSAT Which Is On 20th May. So I Am A Bit Busy With Studies But Still I Am Trying To Update My Stories.**_

 _ **And A News For My Loved Ones That After My Exams Get Over I Will Be Coming Up With More Stories And Os's. Till Then, Take Care... Love U All A Lot. Bbye...**_


End file.
